Yuki and Kakeru: Opposites Attract
by NowOrNever
Summary: [Working Title] 55 shorts, drabbles, one shots, two shots for the pairing of Yuki and Kakeru. Genres vary with the fic, as does rating.


Yeah, I signed up for this pair in 55themes on LJ. So looked forward to a lot more of these suckers! XD This one is theme #33- success. It's also a sequel to 'It Could Be Fun!', but you don't have to have read that one, really. So. I hope you enjoy this, the first of many.

----

Manabe Kakeru was a genius, if he did say so himself. A super-genius! He grinned in satisfaction.

"I told you that you were pink."

Purple eyes glared hatefully at him, but he didn't mind. He knew that Yuki knew he was right. How could he not know?

"I hate you right now, Kakeru. I really, truly hate you."

Kakeru just ruffled Yuki's hair affectionately. The boy looked too cute right now.

"Awh, you know you don't mean that Yun-Yun! You know you love me!"

He laughed at the look on Yuki's face.

Yuki continued glaring at his dark haired 'friend'; he guessed he could call him that. Though, at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to beat the other boy to a pulp. He sighed. As enjoyable as that would be, he didn't think it would be prudent, as he had to work with the boy all year. Instead, he pulled at the material on his chest.

"Kakeru. This is a _girl's_ costume."

Indeed, Yuki was dressed in a pink Power Ranger costume, and the material at his chest was very loose, as he lacked the proper body parts to fill it out. To say that he was annoyed would be an understatement.

"Yeah, well, there weren't any pink ones for guys! They only came in girls!"

"That's because the Pink Ranger _is_ a girl! And no guy would _want_ to dress up as the Pink Ranger!"

Kakeru waved him off.

"Don't be stupid. Who wouldn't want to dress up as a Power Ranger? Besides, I think you look great! How do you think I look, Yun-Yun!"

He threw his arms out wide and beamed. He was wearing a costume similar to Yuki's except in black, and obviously not a girl's one. It fit perfectly to his body like second skin.

And Yuki did have to admit it looked good on him, unlike his own.

"You could've at least gotten a red one for me instead. At least that would've been in the right size."

Kakeru rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Yun-Yun! You're _not_ red! You're totally pink!"

Yuki might not have _been_ 'red', but he certainly saw it now. He lunged at his friend and pinned him to the wall.

"I am _not_ pink! I am _not_ girly! I'm a _guy_! Get it?"

"Yuki! I stopped by to see if you wanted to… go… shopping…"

Ayame trailed off as he took in the sight before him. His younger brother had what he assumed to be a friend pinned against a wall, their faces inches apart. And they were both in bizarre costumes. His mind did the math.

"Oh, Yuki! Dear little brother! I always knew you had it in you! I mean, how couldn't you, being my little brother and all! But to cosplay, too! Oh! I'm so proud! Why, I remember my first cosplay adventure! Of course, my outfit was much more extravagant! Gure-san and I-"

"Nii-san! Please. Shut up and go away."

"Hm? Oh. Oh! Dreadfully sorry, Yuki! I realize that you and your 'friend' are in no mood to hear of my conquests! You simply wish to ravage each other! I apologize! And I will postpone our shopping trip till tomorrow! But before I go-"

"OUT!"

Yuki shoved Kakeru and his brother out the door and locked it. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten in his head.

"Well! How rude! To kick out his own brother! And you, of course, his boyfriend! I thought I taught him better! Hmph!"

"So you're Yun-Yun's older brother?"

"Why, yes! I am! And you're his boyfriend! Tell me! When did you two meet! Was it love at first sight! Who tops in the relationship!"

"We met at school. We're both on the Student Council together! I serve under him as Vice-President! I started up the School Defense Force! It's to fight evil and bad guys! I knew, from the moment I saw Yun-Yun that we would be a wonderful team! We just work so well together! As for topping, usually I-"

At this point, Yuki thought that the conversation had gone on long enough. He opened the door, snatched Kakeru, dragged him in and slammed the door shut. Making sure it was firmly locked, he sent a withering glare at his so-called 'friend'.

"I like your brother, Yun-Yun! He's lots of fun!"

----

... Don't ask. I was writing it, and then Ayame popped up in there. And then it all went to hell. That was when the proverbial shit hit the fan. I hope you liked it. I always thought that, if they should ever meet, Kakeru and Ayame would hit it off. They seem so much alike it's scary. And I love them both dearly. Kakeru because he is like me in that he is completely random, and Ayame because he is so flamboyant and out-there, yet still somewhat grounded. And, of course, he's the snake! And how could I not love a fellow serpent?

Well! Tell me what you thought! And I still really need a beta! So please, someone sign up for the job. I would love you forever and return the favor and give you my first born son! (Which is a lot for me to say, because I have plans for my first born son. So you should really feel honored.) Tell me in a review if you'd be willing. Again, much love and hope you enjoyed.

Love-

B.G.


End file.
